


I'm gay

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley said the words on TV and Colin is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> This only ever happened in my mind. But right after Bradley's character on iZombie said the words. 
> 
> Not real. That's why it's called 'fiction'. 
> 
> Don't know them, don't own them, just having a bit of fun. 
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> And only written because Merls had so much fun with the idea of this phone call.

„Why on earth did you do that?“

“Hi, Colipops, nice to hear you, too.”

“Don’t you ‘Colipop’ me now! Come on, why did you do it?”

“Calm down, sweetheart, it’s just a line.”

“Which you said!”

“Which the character said.”

“You know the fans…”

“They went crazy, didn’t they?”

“And you are leaning back, crossing your arms in front of your chest and smirk like the cat who got the canary!”

“Indeed I am.”

“Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!”

“I think it is.”

“People keep asking me why you used a TV show to come out!”

“I didn’t come out, it was the character saying it.”

“And they keep asking me when I will come out!!!!!!!”

“So, when will you come out?”

“…”

“Colin?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Hrmph.”

“Even love when you make that sound.”

“When are you going to board your plane?”

“Any second now.”

“See you at Heathrow.”

Merlocked18 made a cute art for this [Check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3701717)


End file.
